Stein's Birthday!
by Yura-Tori-Kiosure
Summary: Spirit bought Stein a scalpel for his birthday. It turns out the scalpel gives WAY MORE than expected. SpiritStein LEMON One-Shot! ENJOY AND REVIEW! XD


**SteinXSpirit…nobody has told the abbreviation for that yet soooooo yeah! Oh and I know I say 'sempai' instead of 'senpai' I'm just used to it!**

**STEINS BIRTHDAY!!! ENJOY!!**

**--**

_*Earlier*_

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Because I'm pretty sure this is a di-" Spirit was cut off.

"Sir…" the cashier sighed and grabbed the object "you just click the button 5 more times fast, see?"

The cashier did what he just said, and it worked. Spirit was confused, but he took it anyway. He paid about half of his yen in his wallet just for the gift, but he thought it was worth it! After all…it was his Technician's Birthday.

_*_**Later**_*_

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Stein groaned at the noise and just ignored it.

*KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK*

"There it is again…"

"YO STEIN! OPEN UP!"

Stein recognized the voice of his weapon and got up. He took his dear sweet time to walk to the door trying to annoy Spirit on purpose.

"STEIN! QUIT WALKING SO SLOW AND GET OVER HERE! I'M FREEZEING!!!" Spirit complained.

Stein just moaned to his complaint and hurried to the door. He totally forgot that there was going to be a blizzard today.

The Technician opened the door to see his weapon clutching to himself and also holding some kind of stitched up bag in his hand. Spirit let himself in and Stein just shut the door and started heading back to his room.

"Wait Stein!"

Stein looked back at him with a tired disgusted look.

"What?"

"Here…"

He handed the small stitched gift bag to him and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Franken Stein!"

Stein just kept a straight face and started opening up the present.

Spirit remembered what happened before and was scared shitless from what the object turned into. He just turned extremely pale.

Stein's jaw dropped at the amazing present.

"YOU GOT ME A NEW SCALPEL?!?!?" Stein started jumping up 'n' down like a little fangirl who was able to get what she wanted! He hasn't gotten a new scalpel in a while.

"I'VE HADN'T A NEW SCALPEL IN AGES!!!"

Spirit gained back his color and sat on the couch near him sighing in relief.

"THANKS SO MUCH SEMPAI!"

Stein has never acted so much like a girl before! He jumped on his Sempai to give him a hug.

"Oi Stein! You're heavy! Get off!" Spirit blushed a little; they've never been so close before.

Stein started looking at the scalpel a little more with a confused look on his face; he found a button on the bottom of the handle.

"Huh?"

Stein still sitting on his blushing sempai, starred at the button. Spirit yet again lost his color.

"What is this?"

Stein started heading for the button.

'_The scalpel…'_

Stein just a little closer.

'_Can actually…'_

Almost there

'_Turn into…!'_

Stein pressed the button and saw the scalpel transform into:

'_a dildo…'_

Spirit started freaking out.

"Stein! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!"

Stein got off Spirit and started to wiggle the dildo around. Stein didn't have a clue what it was…

Spirit just dropped his jaw…he was just so amused that Stein didn't know what it was…

Stein clicked the button again.

"It's vibrating…?"

"IT VIBRATES?!?!"

Spirit, about to lose his touch in coolness, goes over and tries to take the dildo away from Stein; Stein pulls the stiff arm on him so he can examine the '_unfamiliar object_' a little more…

"STEIN GIVE IT BACK!!"

Stein smirked…he found out what it was used for! And now he wants to try it out. He looks toward his sempai and did a small evil laugh.

'_SHIT! HE FIGURED IT OUT!_'

"Well, Stein! I'll be leaving now!"

Spirit about to open and dash out the door, was stopped by Stein's hand wrapping around him and bringing him in for the _kill._

"New Experiment…" Stein smirked at Spirit; he got chills down his spine.

Stein shoved Spirit on the couch.

"Stein! I really gotta get...home……to- _ha!_"

Spirit moaned while Stein started massaging the outside of his pants…where his member was.

"Stein, Stop! I'm only into women!"

Stein paused and looked at him with a dim-witted face.

"It sure doesn't seem like it."

Spirit looked down at his pants and found himself as hard as a brick.

'_This is not good…_'

Stein placed his glasses on the coffee table next to them.

"May we continue this please?"

Spirit just looked away, embarrassed that he turned on to men…especially if that man is his technician.

"Hmmm…"

Stein started again. He started kissing around his Sempai's neck, loving the delicate reactions he's making.

Spirit gave in and held Stein around his neck. He pulled them in for a deep kiss. Stein's natural instinct took over and he placed his tongue in Spirit's mouth, wanting to explore the mouth watering taste of his mouth.

They released the kiss, Spirit acting like this is his first time EVER doing it, and Stein wanting to go farther and farther within every move he makes.

Stein started stripping Spirit and Spirit did the same to Stein, they were both so hard.

Stein headed in for another kiss while Spirit grabbed both of their cocks and started pumping. Spirit moaned within every breath he took, so did Stein.

Stein (finally) wanted to put the toy to use. He divided the Uke's legs apart and gave the toy to Spirit. He sucked on the toy and left a lot of saliva on it so it could slip right in. The eager Seme, not even asking if he was ready, clicked the button to make it vibrate and shoved it into his hole.

"AHH! STEIN!!"

Stein clicked the buttoned twice and it increased the vibration level.

"I'm getting so…._ha_…wet!"

And it was true; he was becoming more wet and wet on every thrust of the dildo.

"I can't take it!"

Stein took out the dildo and placed his own cock at the tight entrance.

"Stein, hold on!"

He did what he was told and stopped. Spirit turned his body around so his head if facing him and not his dick. Spirit looked upon Stein's huge cock and licked at it then started sucking.

Stein licked his lips want some of his Sempai's too.

Stein tugged gently on Spirit's hair trying to get his attention. He looked up at him.

"360…"

That! Was no question, it was an order **(:D) **

Stein lade on his back and spreaded his legs, Spirit got on top like he was supposed to and then continued to suck his dick. Instead of Stein doing the same he instead put his fingers in the hole and found the sweet spot right on the mark.

"AHH! RIGHT THERE!! MORE STEIN~~!"

He was pleased with the response he got and only wanted more. He started sucking on his mate's cock and sucked hard! Spirit couldn't help but feel that Stein was left out so he started to thrust 3 fingers into his hole and was biting on the cock too.

"NHH!!"

Stein tried to hold back his moan but Spirit added just ONE more finger to his thrusting and STEIN LOST IT!

"OH GOD YES!! MORE SEMPAI!"

"AHH MORE STEIN!!"

Right now, all you could hear is them screaming and yelling! Spirit ended up cuming in Stein's mouth but he didn't mind, he just swallowed the part that landed in his mouth the rest ended up on the couch. Stein flipped Spirit around so they were face to face. They smiled delicately at each other and went in for a French kiss.

Stein picked him up and Spirit rapped his legs around him. He headed towards the room and winded his screw. He got to the room and just dropped him onto the bed. He got into the right position and placed his cock at his entrance not stopping this time. Spirit grabbed onto the sheets as he slowly thrusted in and out of his hole.

"It's so hot and tight…"

He started to thrust a little faster until he saw Spirit biting his lip and getting teary eyed from the pain. He stroked his face.

"Am I hurting you?"

He nodded no in response and let him continue. He did not start off slow instead he started off way faster than before and angled it right **there**!

"GOD MORE!! FASTER!"

He picked up the pace.

"I'M AT MY LIMIT!!"

Spirit did one last scream and they both came. Stein took out his cock and landed right next to Spirit. Stein winded up the screw in his head then snuggled with Spirit.

"Should we take a shower?"

Spirit asked, he heard that if you don't clean out the cum in a guy, that they could get sick! **(I WONDER WHERE HE HEARD THAT AT?? D)**

"Yeah…hear I'll get the towels and you start the shower!"

Spirit got up and started walking to the shower in a trippy kind of fashion; his legs are a little weak from sex.

Stein got the towels and headed towards the bathroom finding Spirit's ass just sticking out!

"Nice ASS!"

Spirit automatically jumped up! Stein walked slowly to spirit…

"You know…I think I'm ready for round 2…Sem…pai!"

Stein bit at his ear and Spirit twitched.

"N-no! Stein, let's just take a shower first then we could continue tomorrow!"

Stein frowned but he was okay with it.

They head into the shower and then later fall asleep on the bed.

*_Later The Next Day…*_

Spirit was walking out of the usual bar he goes to acting displeased.

Stein was just walking through the town looking for unfamiliar animals to experiment on.

They were both heading in different directions, obviously going to pass buy each other.

"Yo! Sempai!"

"Huh?"

Spirit ends up looking up at the same 'scalpel' they used that night.

"Ehhh~~"

He blushes out red.

"Want to be my experiment, again?"

Stein holds Spirit close to him and bites his ear.

"DR. STEIN! STOP AND PUT THAT _THING_ AWAY! PEOPLE ARE LOOKING!!"

"Come on? Sempai!"

The people around them started to whisper and gossip about them.

"WHAT?! NO! LET ME GO!!"

Stein picked him up and put him over his over his shoulders, carrying him home to his house to do round 2. Spirit may didn't notice but, Maka was right there the whole time they had sex BECAUSE she just wanted to know what her Papa was doing! Maka ended smiling on the way home from the thing she saw because…she was hoping that would happen…

"Baka Papa!" Maka sighs then smirks, "I wonder when he's going to tell me what he told you Soul?"

"What? You mean the whole how to seduce a woman?"

"Yup!"

"It's totally useless! It never works on girls! Only on guys!"

"And I'm guessing…?"

"BlackStar…"

Maka smiled like as if a child had gotten the toy she always wanted.

"I wonder if those tips will work on Tsubaki?"

Soul blushed, he always turned onto lesbians.

**THE END**

**--**

**I really hope you enjoyed it! XD God I suddenly had a craving for this couple….03o And I know! I added some MakaXTsubaki and SoulXBlackStar! I really don't mind Yuri or Yaoi! Well I hope you enjoyed ^^! **_**REVIEW PLEASE**_**!! AND IF YOU HATE SOULxBLACKSTAR, MAKAxTSUBAKI, AND YURI!! DON'T HATE ME!! HATE THE FANFICTION! And please be nice! :D**


End file.
